You're Like The Ideal Rainy Day Activity
by Senoigh
Summary: FOB/Bandom Peterick  Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump : The power goes out during a storm. Pete's scared and Patrick can't work. What are two verile young men to do to pass the time and ease Pete's fear of the thunder?


**My first Peterick (Patrick/Pete) fanfic. This was done a little while ago but I still really love how it turned out. And I'm surprised I managed to make it so succinct, usually I have a hard time doing that lol. My favourite stories are those that have a nice mix of fluff and smut, since I am both a hopeless romantic and a perv ;) So I tried to convey that with this fic. I got a lot of nice feedback over at LJ so hopefully anyone that reads this here will enjoy it as well.**

**The title is from "2 & 15/16ths" by USS (I get inspired by music a lot).**

**You're Like The Ideal Rainy Day Activity**

The tap, tapping noises and muffled music barely audibly buzzed by Pete's ears as he lay upside down on Patrick's couch. His eyes focused and unfocused blurrily as he idly flipped through the channels of the big screen TV situated in the living room. Occasionally he'd glace sideways over at Patrick who was lost in his own computer world, as per usual, and smile softly to himself. He'd missed this immensely. Just sitting around with his best friend, doing shit all, watching TV and cracking jokes, reminiscing about the van days and tours passed. It was true what they said, whoever 'they' were, that you really never miss anything until it's gone. And though Pete never technically lost Patrick, and Patrick assured him he never would, he felt as if their separate lives and assorted job opportunities were gradually pulling them apart, if only in Pete's paranoid psyche. Patrick had informed him that he too missed the time they spent together and valued it more than anything. So the two relished the opportunity to be together when talk of a new album arose. Of course the artistic prospect was just as meaningful, but there were other reasons for excitement the two of them shared secretly.

The blood was slowly rushing to Pete's head from his position, but the subtle view of Patrick's angelic face outweighed the dizziness. Or maybe it was said view that was causing it. He sighed unconsciously.

"You know we are supposed to be working." Patrick could obviously feel Pete thinking. He had a knack for that. As well as being able to hear the conversations going on around him while deep in musical thought with a thick set of headphones blaring beats into his ears.

"I was working. I'm taking a break." Pete smiled as he turned back towards the television.

"Well I'm just saying instead of being bored watching TV maybe you could help me out with this."

"I'm not bored."

"Pete you're clearly bored. I just heard you sigh."

_How the fuck did he hear that?_ Pete turned his head toward Patrick and smiled up at him. "I'm never bored when you're around."

Patrick couldn't help the small grin that formed as he shook his head and turned back toward his laptop.

Though Pete wasn't really paying any attention to the television shows he was passing, one of the multiple cut-off sentences that whirred by said something about a storm headed toward the Chicago area. He thought nothing of it, and finally stopped on the second half of Big showing on one of the retro movie channels. "Dude! I love this movie!" he exclaimed. Patrick giggled softly.

Pete didn't notice the steadily increasing rain pounding against the window, but Patrick kept glancing at it worryingly wondering if the storm would cause a problem. Just as the thought floated through his head, a huge crackling boom sounded from the sky. Pete jolted so quickly he fell backwards off the couch. He clamoured back up next to Patrick just as another one sounded, this time followed by a huge flash of light. Before Patrick could even reach for the extension power cord, the lights and all the power shut off. The sudden darkness illuminated the overwhelming bleak, grey clouds seeping through the sky. The hard rain clawed at the windows as bright flashes and thunderous roars reverberated through the air. Pete's eyes were fixated on it all.

"Shit!" Patrick cursed as he hit his laptop. "Ugh, come on!"

Pete looked over to see Patrick in a panic, pressing numerous buttons and switches and fiddling with the plugs and outlets. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Well the power just decided to fuck off while I was right in the middle of working on something." He got on the floor to check the power cord. "Ugh, come on. Don't do this."

"Didn't you save it?"

"I think I saved most of it. It might've saved the rest on it's own though, I dunno. Shit!"

"Well doesn't it have a battery?"

"It was on battery power! I was just about to charge it!" Patrick banged his fist on the couch in frustration. He sighed, then looked up at Pete who was now cross legged on the couch staring at the window and clutching a pillow. "Hey." He said putting his hand on Pete's knee. Pete jumped again as another boom echoed through the sky. "Are you okay?"

Pete looked down and put his hand on Patrick's. "Yeah. I just don't like thunderstorms."

Patrick nodded, then got back up and sat next to Pete on the couch. He put his arm around him and Pete leaned in. "I hate it. It makes me feel like such a kid."

"All kids are afraid of thunderstorms."

"Yeah but I'm not a kid anymore. I shouldn't be afraid."

Patrick smiled cheekily. "Could've fooled me."

Pete leaned back and pushed him in the chest. "Fucker. That was a cheap shot."

Patrick giggled and pushed him back. "Well what are we gunna do now? I can't work, you can't watch TV."

Pete looked seductively at Patrick with a sly grin.

"Oh. I don't like that look."

Pete laughed. "Why not?"

"Cause it always gets me in trouble."

"Hmm, that's funny. It always gets me laid." Pete added with a wink.

Patrick snorted. "Yeah. Exactly."

Pete slowly made his way over to Patrick on the couch, as the latter leaned back and shook his head. "Aw come on. It'll take my mind off the thunder. I'm a-scared, Tricky." he said with an adorable pout. Patrick rolled his eyes and gave him that oh so familiar sigh of defeat. Pete made quick work of scrambling over to Patrick and pushing his shoulders back against the armrest of the couch. He spread his legs as he climbed on top of Patrick and began devouring his mouth. Patrick responded in earnest, leaning his head up to meet Pete's as their lips crashed akin to the thunder above them. He knocked Patrick's new, prized white fedora to the ground and ran his fingers through the thinning hair. Patrick wanted to wrap his hands around Pete's waist and grab at his clothes but he had Patrick's shoulders and arms pinned against the side of the couch. He ground his hips down at a blinding pressure and slid his mouth down to attack Patrick's supple neck and collar bone.

"Easy, easy." Patrick said as he finally got his arms free. "Jeez, if I didn't know any better I'd say thunderstorms were your aphrodisiac."

Pete mumbled around Patrick's jugular, "Mmm, only for you baby. Only for you."

Patrick had worked his hands around Pete's ass, pressing him down even harder against his own aching erection. He slowly slid his hands around Pete's small waist and fit stomach down into the front of his pants. Pete had his hands cupping Patrick's face, kissing and admiring every inch of it while moaning into his mouth. Patrick's hands couldn't quite fit into Pete's increasingly tight jeans, so he began trying to unbuckle his belt and undo the fly. Pete slid his hands down Patrick's face to wrap around his neck, pressing his thumbs underneath his chin to where he could feel his heart beat. Patrick leaned his head back and gapped his mouth in a guttural groan. He'd never admit it to Pete, but he loved it when he applied a slight pressure to his neck. Not to the point of asphyxiation, just so he could feel the possessive passion that Pete loved to exhibit, especially to Patrick. But because of this added stimulation, Patrick was having a difficult time with Pete's uncooperative pants. He managed a grunt of, "Bedroom!" and immediately Pete got the hint.

"You read my mind, Tricky." Pete jumped up and grabbed Patrick's hand pulling him to his feet and then dragging him down the hall to his bedroom. Patrick would never understand where Pete kept all of this energy, especially after a fairly intense dry dump. Patrick was already dizzy and his knees were weak. They made it to the bedroom however, where Pete sat at the edge of Patrick's bed and pulled him down on top of him. They began kissing fervently again while Pete tried to get Patrick's tie undone. He thought it was quite adorable, and rather sexy, that he insisted on wearing a tie whenever they were doing work on the album. But at the moment it was causing a bit of a problem. "Ugh. Fucking tie!" Pete grunted after a few fruitless tugs at the silk garment.

"I thought you liked my tie." Patrick said with a giggle. Pete sighed in frustration and finally gave up. "Here. Let me." Patrick got up and slowly pulled the top part down and then lifted one of the pieces out. He loosened it slowly so it hung limp around his neck. He then began to unbutton the dress shirt that the tie accompanied gradually while looking down at his work. He looked up briefly to see Pete with his legs spread wide and his hand palming his groin roughly with huge, round eyes and mouth agape. Patrick stepped forward to go back to Pete when he stopped him abruptly.

"No. Keep going." Pete was nearly drooling at the mere sight of Patrick unbuttoning his shirt obliviously.

Patrick rolled his eyes and laughed. "No. No, there's no way I'm doing a strip tease for you."

"Oooh come on." Pete whined.

"Sorry buddy, you already used that line tonight."

Pete pouted with a pleading look on his face.

"Maybe some other time."

"I'm gunna hold you to that."

"There's a few other 'things' you could hold me too." Patrick said seductively as he sauntered back over to Pete.

"Fuck I love it when you talk like that."

Pete grabbed Patrick's hips roughly and pulled him down on top of his lap again. He scooted back on the bed a bit so Patrick's knees could fit on either side of him. He pushed Pete back so he was laying on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge, and slid down the zipper of his hoodie. His kissed and licked his way across Pete's thorns and then down his chest to his nipples, his hands finishing the work on his jeans. He finally got his hand inside and palmed Pete's crotch over his tight briefs. Simultaneously between groans and hip thrusts, Pete had been trying to get the rest of Patrick's shirt off.

"Uhn, Trick. I wanna see you." He said as he leaned up pulling Patrick up with him and capturing his mouth in his. Patrick got one of his hands around the back of Pete's head and threaded his fingers through the soft, black hair. Pete finally got all the buttons on Patrick's dress shirt undone and pushed it open to find a thin, white tank top underneath. "Ugh, God damn it! Why do you have to wear so many fucking clothes?"

"Well I'm sorry I don't dress for sex like you do Pete." Pete forcefully pushed the wretched shirt off Patrick's arms. "Careful with that! That's a nice shirt."

"Oh shut up, I'm trying to get you naked." He then lifted Patrick's arms up so he could pull the tank top over his head. It had knocked Patrick's glasses askew and tousled his hair a bit. Pete sat back for a second to just admire Patrick's adorable dishevelled appearance.

Patrick fixed his glasses, then gave Pete a confused look. "…what?"

Pete shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. You just look really cute." Patrick smiled and blushed softly. "Now get your pants off."

Patrick laughed and rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin an amorous moment, Casanova." He undid his fly, then got up to slide them off.

"And you better not be wearing another pair under there."

Patrick snorted. "As if I could. Look how tight they are."

"All the better to admire your package, my dear." Pete cocked his head and grinned childishly.

After stepping out of his pants and kicking them aside, he went to grab Pete's jeans and pulled them off as well. Pete lifted his legs a bit to give him better access. He then got to his knees between Pete's spread legs and began kissing down his abdomen. He reached the waistband of his briefs then began to pull them down slowly, revealing Pete's hard cock.

"Mmm, yeah. That's what I'm talkin about." He said with a smile as Patrick looked up at him through his fair eyelashes, then proceeded to go down on him. He licked up Pete's length, the swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked sweetly. Pete was up on his elbows so he could watch Patrick's expert mouth go to work, most likely his favourite thing to watch. He threw his head back as Patrick slid him deeper into his mouth, wriggling his tongue along the underside. He sucked harder and hollowed his mouth, while dragging Pete's underwear the rest of the way down and off his legs.

He began bobbing his head up and down as Pete screamed. "Ugh God Trick!" Pete's hips started a thrusting motion of their own volition, and Patrick brought his hands underneath Pete's thighs and tried pushing them up. Pete lifted his legs and rested them on Patrick's shoulders, but apparently that wasn't what Patrick had in mind. He stopped his sucking, to Pete's dismay, to explain what he was trying to do since Pete wasn't getting the hint.

"Scoot back and lift your knees up."

Pete finally understood, and sat up to protest. "But I wanna go down on you too."

"No. I wanna fuck you. Now."

Fuck I love it when he gets demanding. Pete scrambled back up the bed and laid down, lifting his knees and spreading his legs wider. Patrick had removed his tight boxer shorts, or 'spanky pants' as Pete liked to refer to them, and laid on his stomach on the bed between Pete's legs. He went back to work on his crotch, licking and sucking around his balls and rubbing a finger against his hole. Pete began whining and whimpering, lifting his ass up and thrusting against Patrick's face.

"Ugh, please Trick. Fuck me." he moaned, grabbing Patrick's head roughly and twisting his hair in his hands. Patrick groaned, and the vibrations sent shivers up Pete's body and threw him into another screaming fit. The mere sounds, shakes, incoherent curses and loving affirmations coming from Pete were driving Patrick crazy. He was so hard and aching to get inside Pete, but he knew he needed to prepare him a bit more.

"Not yet baby. Just hang on." He sucked two fingers into his mouth and slid them slowly inside Pete's ass. Pete lifted up and tried impaling himself on Patrick's fingers further. He got the hint and began pushing them in and out at an increasing pace, scissoring them and stretching him wider. He smoothed his other hand sensually down Pete's convulsing thigh, and continued licking around his hole and perineum. Pete was stroking his cock steadily and moaning for Patrick.

"Trick, ughn. I'm not gunna, ngnn, last much longer. Hurry up."

"Okay. Just let me get the stuff." Patrick crawled up Pete's body and reached over to his bedside dresser to fish out the lube and a condom. He could barely reach with Pete clinging to him and desperately trying to pull him down closer. He giggled and leaned down to kiss him. Pete attacked his mouth for a few minutes, biting softly at Patrick's blissfully full lips, before taking the condom off him and ripping the top off.

"Let me put it on." Patrick leant back and let Pete slide the condom onto his immensely hard cock. He gave it a few quick tugs to see Patrick's eyes flutter and his mouth open and close, licking his lips sensually. Pete couldn't wait any longer, and forcefully pulled Patrick down with him, spreading his knees and positioning Patrick at his entrance.

"Ready?" Patrick groaned.

"Always."

He pushed in just as another loud crackling hit the sky and Pete tensed up, creating and incredibly tight sensation around his pulsing cock. He buried himself deep inside Pete and leaned his head down to the crook of Pete's neck as they groaned in unison. The full, blissful heat of having Patrick so deep inside of him made Pete cry out. He pulled his knees up higher changing the angle just as Patrick slammed back inside again. He wrapped his hand around Patrick's sweaty neck as his hot breath and gentle nibbles tingled his own. He scraped his nails along Patrick's back and he whimpered at the sensation. Patrick's arms were underneath Pete's, holding his shoulders and thrusting in at a blinding pace. The rain pounded against the window as the thunder and lighting crashed overhead. The powerful sounds intermingled with the passionate moans and groans coming from inside. Patrick lifted himself up on his hands placing them on either side of Pete's head just as another flash of light shone through the window, illuminating Patrick's flushed, glowing body.

Pete looked up at him in sheer adoration and sighed. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Patrick smiled, but was to enthralled in ecstasy to respond, so he leaned back down and kissed him. He rested his forehead against Pete's as his momentum sped up.

"Pete, ughn, I'm gunna cum soon." he said breathlessly.

Pete nodded in earnest. "I know. Me too." He tightened his legs around Patrick's waist. "Cum, cum inside me Trick."

Patrick groaned and cursed Pete's name, as he thrust in a few more times then spilled himself deeply inside of Pete. He bit Pete's neck lightly just as another thunderous crash echoed through the walls, and Pete came hard against Patrick's stomach. The two lay panting and whimpering against each other's skin, while slowly riding out their orgasms.

Pete rubbed his hands up and down Patrick's back and sides. "I love you Patrick. Always loved you." he gasped out in exhaustion.

Patrick smiled against Pete's neck. "I know. I know." He lifted his head to look into Pete's eyes. He smoothed back the shiny black hair plastered to his face. "I love you. So much."

Pete tilted his head up to capture Patrick's lips once more in a bruising kiss. Patrick slowly lifted himself up and tried to pull out when Pete grabbed his arms and forced him back down.

"No. Just stay inside a bit longer."

"Pete that's gross." Patrick said with a disgusted face.

"I don't care. I just wanna feel you a little more. I wish you could stay inside me forever."

Patrick chuckled. "You're so weird." But he huffed and laid back down against Pete's chest. The rain had slowed considerably and the sun was even peaking out behind the lighter clouds. Patrick turned his head so they could both see the tiny rays filtering through the window. He sighed in content as Pete idly smoothed his hand over Patrick's hair. Suddenly the lights flickered on and the blaring sound of the TV wafted into the bedroom. "Looks like the power's back on."

"Oh good, now you can get back to work." Pete said sarcastically.

Patrick nuzzled his head against Pete's skin. "Mmm, not just yet."

Pete smiled and looked out the window to the disappearing clouds. "See? Told you we could find something to do."

"Yeah that's a lovely thought Pete. To think you just had sex with me to kill time until you could watch TV again." Patrick mumbled against Pete's chest.

Pete laughed. "You know that's not true. But talk about the perfect rainy day_ activity!"_


End file.
